


On Home and Confort

by aurora_chiroptera



Series: The Right Hand is Light [2]
Category: The Left Hand of Darkness - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Fade to Black, Feelings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Genly and Therem talk about feelings, identity, and kemmer.





	On Home and Confort

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make note here, and for the rest of the series of fics, I will be using they/them pronouns for Therem. I feel it matches their identity better, and I have heard that these are the pronouns Le Guin would have used had alternatives been more avaible at the time. Please let me know if you have any concerns or comments about this, as I may be over stepping in some way.

On the Ice, Therem did not touch me while they were in kemmer. As they healed during the first month back home, they would not touch me and I retreated to a separate bed instead of the one we had been sharing. Once they had passed through the cycle, they smiled at me and said a mere, "Thank you" on the matter. I did not understand, but in this I knew they would tell me when they were comfortable, if they ever were. And I was happy just to have them by my side.

At dinner three evenings later, one of the few meals we were both able to take in my rooms, I asked, "Therem, what do you think of my people?" They had been spending more and more time among the Ekumen, as King Argaven had taken my recommendation to use Therem as an ambassador to those of the void.

"An interesting group of people," Therem smiled slightly. "I feel very alien among them, however. I'm ever more impressed that you were able to be among us Gethenians all on your own."

"I wasn't alone," I said, and reached my hand to touch their own. "I had you."

Therem chuckled here. "But my dear Genry, I am not an Ekuman."

"I am not sure I am either, not any longer," I admitted, finding words for the thoughts that had been going through my mind. "As much as I missed my fellows, I think it was more due to my friendship with them. They seem more alien to me than any on Gethen."

"You have lived among us for a long time, but not nearly as long as those who raised you," Therem did not argue, just proposed facts to consider.

"Due to the nature of space travel, my parents and early teachers are most likely dead," I said, and pretended as always that it was an easy fact to live with.

Therem shook their head. "I can't imagine what it has been like. You dedicated your life to us so thoroughly, before ever having set foot on Gethen." 

"With you by my side, I cannot regret it," I said, and it felt like the greatest admission of all.

"Genry," Therem looked me in the eye now, tone more urgent. Our meals had now long been forgotten in light of things that needed to be said. "I admit to not having known the proper time to ask you this...”

“You can ask anything of me, anything,” I raised their hand to my lips.

Therem looked at me for a moment, a smile growing on their handsome face. I only touched them with such affection in private. “Can we spend my next kemmer together?"

I kissed their knuckles in answer.

***

Since I had returned home from Orgoreyn, I had been surprised at the attention that Genly gave me. He had opened his own home to me, and it became the norm for us to dine together when we could. It also became the norm to share his bed, as it was more than large enough in his quarters. We had been so used to sleeping close in our journey over the Ice, it felt more like coming home than anything to wake up with him by my side.

Even with all this, I did not know if he wanted to share kemmer with me. I knew I did with him, though not so soon after I had returned. I was still caring for myself, finding healing after all I had seen. But as we had dinner after that, he revealed how he felt the same. There was still part of me that could not believe it, even after all we had been through. But as he pressed his lips to my hand, I knew more than ever that he had spoken the truth.

As we fell asleep that night, he held me and I felt safer than I ever had before.

There was a quiet anticipation in between us as the month continued. I had not felt it in a long time, had not looked forward to kemmer in many, many years.

Argaven gave me a look when I saw them next. "What happened to my prime minister, to have you so seduced by an alien?"

"Why do you assume he did the seducing?" I had given the king a large smile then, though I did not mean it, and proceeded with my report on interactions and meetings with the Ekumen. Let Argaven think what they would of what Genly and I shared. Little did they know they could be so lucky as to find someone to trust and love, with no need for kemmer to prove it.

Though, kemmer could be nice in its own ways.

\---

When I woke up on the day that I felt the familiar flush of kemmer, I began to feel a little self-conscious, as if I was but a young one again. But Genly didn't notice anything odd, just pressed a kiss to my cheek, tickling it with the hair he had grown upon his face. "Good morning," he sighed. "What do you have planned today?"

I rolled to face him. "Nothing much, love," I said, and wondered if I should play coy. It had really been a long while for me, and I knew that Genly himself was rather young in the matters of love, ever focused on his schooling through youth. "I think I will take the next couple of days for rest."

His very presence was causing my body to react, much as it had on the Ice. This was why I had wished to be apart from him, as best I could, when I could not have him. Genly hadn't noticed it yet, as he lazily placed an arm over my hips.

"That is wonderful news," Genly said. "I don't have to work these next few myself. I was thinking of maybe traveling, but I think I shall wait until you are fully able to come with me. Maybe you could share with me the gentler parts of your world?"

I smiled, and ran my fingers through his face hair. "I think I can do that without us leaving this room."

Genly's eyes went wide, and he moved his head back to look me over. There was no obvious transformation yet, and I was not sure how my body would react to his. I reached my hand out, and he took it. Clasping it between us, I leaned forward to kiss him, and he met me part way. He was gentle, his lips tugging now and then at my own, hair tickling me. I let this innocence last, let it bring us to a state ready for kemmer.

As I felt myself take on the seed giving genitals, I let go of his hand so that I could touch him better. He moved his own body so that we were flush, and as he did, he opened his mouth. I didn't need any more coaxing, and slipped my tongue into his mouth. All of this felt so similar, but now and then the alienness came through. Genly's teeth were not as sharp, his tongue almost softer in feeling against my own. I was surprised how my body reacted to such reminders: with the very opposite of disinterest.

Pulling away just to lean my forehead against his, I murmured, "I had hoped to pamper you before we started."

Genly smiled at me, his dark brown eyes blown wide with pleasure and lust. "There is no need for you to seduce me anymore. You have me quite well into your clutches."

I had to chuckle at that. "Ah, is that what you would call it."

"Mmm," he said, eyes looking me all over. "I might also call it right where I would want to be." He then pulled me forward once more, and I set to work freeing him of his sleep attire.


End file.
